WALLE's Ghostly Adventure
by DinoPhantom
Summary: WALL-E goes through a portal and ends up in Amity Park in the year 2007. WALL-E meets the Fentons and Tucker and Sam. Skulker then kidnaps WALL-E. Now Danny, Tucker and Sam have to save WALL-E. Can they save WALL-E?
1. Chapter 1

WALL-E's Ghostly Adventure

WALL-E's Ghostly Adventure

Chapter One The Portal

**I don't own WALL-E Disney and Pixar Do.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom Nickelodeon Does.**

In the vast regions of outer space, beyond the twinkling lights of a million stars, a murky, smog-covered Earth floats lonely and silent. The deepest oceans are all but dried and gone. What had once been blue sky is now a duct-choked brown that can still look almost golden when sunlight filters through it.

Beneath the thick atmosphere that surrounds the planet, mountains still rise up through the haze, and once-great cities filled with vacant, crumbling buildings share the landscape with towers of trash, neatly cubed and stacked as far as the eye can see. Only one thing moves along this bleak twenty-ninth-century skyline.

Day in and day out, for more than seven hundred years, he has worked to clean up the mess left by humankind. The scouring sands that sweep along the avenues seldom deter him as he thrusts his shovel-like hands into the heaps of trash and scoops it into the compacting unit in his chest. Once full, he closes the squeaky doors of his front panel, shakes a little. And produces yet another perfect cube ready to be stacked.

This is his directive.

It is what he has been programmed to do.

His name is WALL-E: Waster Allocation Load Lifter, Earth class.

He is a robot.

The day began with the usual task a WALL-E unit would expect to perform on a desolate, trash-filled planet: compacting trash. As he drove off to find more trash, WALL-E passed an old statue of Danny Phantom elected millions of years ago. WALL-E stopped to take a look at the statue. The passage of time has taken its toll on the statue. As always tons of trash were littered all around the base of statue. WALL-E was especially curious about who the statue was of. As WALL-E was busy looking at the statue, a big glowing green portal opened up. WALL-E turned to look at the portal. Curious about the portal, WALL-E drove forward until he went straight through it! On the other side of the portal, WALL-E saw that he was now in a strange place that had no land for him to drive on so he just floated around. This strange place, WALL-E saw was green and black and purple floating doors were everywhere. As WALL-E floated, strange creatures flew past him. Soon another portal slowing came into view. WALL-E floated until he tumbled through the portal and landed on the floor. After WALL-E got back up he could see two humans. The two humans had their backs to him but they soon turned around to face him. Now WALL-E could see that one was female the other male. The male was much bigger than the female and was wearing an orange suit. The female wore a turquoise suit with a hood and goggles. The female then started to speak. " Jack, look! It's a little robot. I wonder where it came from?" the female asked. The male turned his back to WALL-E then turned around again this time he was aiming a large gun at WALL-E! WALL-E was scared now, so he boxed himself up. " I know where it came from Maddie! It came from the Ghost Zone! It must be a ghost! Now ghost, prepare to be ripped apart molecule by molecule!" the male shouted. But before he could blast WALL-E, the female, Maddie stopped him. "Jack, stop! I don't think that is a ghost." Maddie told him. WALL-E slowly peeked out to see that the male wasn't aiming his gun at him anymore. WALL-E then unboxed himself and drove a bit closer to Maddie and Jack. WALL-E waved. "Oh hi! What is your name? I'm Maddie and this is Jack." Maddie greeted. "WALL-E." WALL-E beeped out his name.

"Danny, Jazz! Come down here! We got something to show you!" Jack shouted upstairs. After that, WALL-E saw two younger humans walking down the stairs. One was a male with black hair and blue eyes the other was female with red hair and teal eyes. WALL-E drove over to them. He waved. "Dad, is this another ghost-hunting gadget?" the male, Danny asked. "Nope! Not this time son!" Jack replied. "If it isn't a ghost-hunting gadget where did it come from?" Danny asked. "That is what we would like to know too. This little robot just tumbled out of the portal. Its name is WALL-E. WALL-E, this is our son Danny and our daughter Jazz." Maddie introduced WALL-E to Danny and Jazz. "Do you think that it is a ghost Danny?" Jazz asked Danny. "Nope. If it was my Ghost Sense would go off." Danny replied. Danny then began to run up the stairs. "Where are you going, Danny?" Maddie asked. "I'm going to call Tucker and Sam. I want to show them WALL-E." Danny replied. WALL-E decided to follow Danny because he was curious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Welcome To Amity Park**

_**I don't own WALL-E Disney and Pixar Do.**_

_**I don't own Danny Phantom Nickelodeon Does.**_

The next day, Danny woke up to find WALL-E cubed up and sleeping right next to his bed. Danny suddenly heard a beeping sound and he turned around to find out the beeping sound was coming from WALL-E. WALL-E woke up then he began to drive around Danny's room. Danny looked a bit closer at WALL-E's chest and he could see that a little charge meter that was full yesterday was now empty. Danny could also see a little symbol of the sun on the meter. "I guess that you run on solar power huh WALL-E?" Danny asked the little robot. WALL-E turned around and nodded. "Well, follow me. I'll help you out." Danny replied.

Danny took WALL-E to the top of the Emergency Opt Center. Once on top, WALL-E opened his solar panels to the sun. WALL-E soon heard the chime that told him he was fully charged he then folded the solar panels right back into his robotic body. "Done?" Danny asked. WALL-E nodded. The doorbell rang. "That must be my friends. Come on, I would like you to meet my best friends Sam and Tucker." Danny told WALL-E. WALL-E followed Danny.

Soon Danny, Tucker, Sam and WALL-E were in Danny's room. "So this is the little robot that you told us about on the phone?" Sam asked. "Yep. His name is

WALL-E. He just tumbled out the Ghost Portal yesterday. Just so you know he is not a ghost." Danny replied. "Well, he sure is cute for a robot." Sam noted as she petted WALL-E. As Sam petted WALL-E he giggled. "That is so cool! A robot!" Tucker exclaimed. As Danny, Tucker and Sam were talking, WALL-E was busy looking around Danny's room. WALL-E soon spotted a cylindrical silver thing on top of a drawer. WALL-E picked it up and started playing with it. Sam spotted WALL-E first. "Danny, WALL-E is playing with the Fenton Thermos." Sam told Danny. "What? That could be dangerous." Danny replied as he rushed over to WALL-E and took the Fenton Thermos away from him. "So, what are you going to do with WALL-E?" Sam asked. "Well, I don't know where he came from. How about we take WALL-E around town? Show him around." Danny asked. "I like that idea. Lets go!" Tucker replied.

Danny, Tucker, Sam and WALL-E were now walking around Amity Park. They soon walked past the city dump. WALL-E then drove straight into the city dump. Danny, Tucker and Sam followed him. Inside Danny, Tucker and Sam saw WALL-E scoop a bunch of trash into his hollow middle. WALL-E then shook a bit and out came a perfectly neat cube of trash. "Tada!" WALL-E exclaimed as he showed his new friends the trash cube. "Oh! Is that what you are built to do? Compact trash?" Danny asked. WALL-E nodded. "Now I like this robot even more! A robot who cares about the environment just like I do!" Sam exclaimed as she hugged WALL-E. "Time to go. Now that you have shown us something about you WALL-E, its time I show you something about me. " Danny told WALL-E.

Danny, Tucker, Sam and WALL-E were now in the FentonWorks lab. Danny was standing in front of Tucker, Sam and WALL-E. "Now WALL-E you might think that I am a completely normal human being. But I am not. I am actually half-human and half-ghost! Now watch this! I'm Going Ghost!" Danny shouted as he transformed into his ghost form. "Ooh!" WALL-E exclaimed in amazement. "I have many different ghost powers. I can fly." Danny said as he did a couple of loop-da-loops. "I can go intangible and phase through solid objects like you for example, WALL-E." Danny continued as he phased through WALL-E. "Oooh. Ha!" WALL-E giggled as Danny phased through him. Having Danny phase through him tickled WALL-E. "I can also go invisible. Now you see me, now you don't!" Danny said as he became invisible. Danny soon became visible again. "I an also overshadow someone, shoot ectoplasmic energy blasts out of my hands plus I have ice powers and I got a really powerful ghost power called the Ghostly Wail." Danny finished. "Ooooh!" WALL-E exclaimed clearly amazed about everything. "Danny, dinnertime!" Jack shouted from the kitchen. "I guess that we should go up to eat." Danny said as he transformed back to normal.

While Danny, his friends and family were eating, a sinister figure was watching outside. "Soon, ghost child your pelt will be mine! Muhaha! Oh what's this? A little robot? Well that little robot will be mine as well! Muhaha!" the sinister figure laughed evilly as he flew off.

**How's that? I left off with a cliff-hanger!**


End file.
